Sin Begets Sin
by Vincent Vonnequez
Summary: A story I'm working on that ironicly fits very well in the FFXI universe. I hope to update frequently. R&R. Rater PG13 for sugestiveness in later chapters, rateing is subject to change.


I do not own final fantasy or any of the creatures, places, jobs, ect. mentioned in this story, SO YOU CANT SUE ME.  
  
I hope you all like this and please r&r.   
  
p.s. all material is subject to copy write laws under KillYouWithMyBrush Inc. all rights reserved and given to their respectable sources.   
  
Chapter One: Fanged Druid and the loud Cat Girl;  
  
The sun slowly crept across the horizon. Slowly waking the animals of the sacred forest. The mighty Trents stood above, their massive tree like bodies standing strong. Protecting everything in the forest. A small group of deer jumped around with a small eleven boy. As he laughed and sand a song of his heritage.  
  
"Oh great forest of the weak and the strong,  
  
And of love of the new and the old,  
  
Bring me a maiden and sing us a song,  
  
And give us a family to hold."  
  
A few feet away a man sat at the base of a old and wise Trent. Seemingly sleeping, but instead he was talking to the Trent in the silence that trees do.   
  
"Look at him Steven… at that age they sing and dance with the wild, but the older they get they think their has to be order… if they are really one with nature they would need no order." The Trent was dieing. He had been for the past 10 years since Steven had lived there.   
  
"Elves are as imperfect as us humans when it comes down to it… perhaps less violent but just as arrogant." Steven sighed as the young elves parents told him to leave the fawns alone. And the two deer hopped off sadly. He looked up and the dieing but proud Trent. And smiled. The Trent had taken him as a child before the elves had even accepted him. In fact, that's the only reason the Trent hadn't died yet. He refused to go thru rebirth without Vince being accepted. "Thank you" he said to the Trent.   
  
The Trent just nodded and rested one of his limbs on Stevens shoulder. And slowly his bark began to go black, and his roots began to die. Steven walked away trying not to look back. Knowing his fatherly figure would be reborn once more in only 10 years.   
  
"WHY CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME FOOD? ALL I NEED IS SOME CHEESE I'M DIEING HERE." A human with a cat tail and ears was screaming at the food storage tree. A Dragoon class guard was holding her back while an elder tried to explain that it was impossible to just give away food without her being a member.   
  
'She can have my daily ration for today elder." Steven bowed partly as he talked to the elder. 10 years in the forest had let the eleven way of life sink into him.  
  
"You realize my child that you will have to go without eating today if you give her that.   
  
"I am aware sir, but I think she needs it more then me." With this Steven turned and walked toward the Trent Restoration tree. Where he would tell of his teachers expected death. The cat girl was stunned and watched him leave. Curiosity filled her. And she couldn't help but to recite an untimely cliché.   
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Then she accepted the food from the irritated Dragoon. Then she stuck out her tongue and ran off to find the Elf that had helped her.   
  
She found him later that night, in the frame of a massive Trent that must have died earlier that day. He was making light bird sounds. And a "Talen" or miniature hawk was singing back. The hawk was perched on the tip of his boot. Only in the moonlight did she get a good look at him. He looked about her age, his bangs were blue, and the rest of his hair was black with silver stripes going thru it. His eyes looked gentle and he looked almost shy. She looked down to make sure she was still on the path and looked back up. But he was gone.  
  
"Looking for something?" The cat girl jumped and screamed when Steven spoke from behind her. His voice was soft yet sounded cheerful. She screamed at him as she shook a little squeaky toy warningly at him.  
  
"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT." he began to laugh, and soon she couldn't help but to smile. "I never had a chance to thank you for the food."  
  
"Don't worry about it" he smiled and invited her to sit next to the dead Trent. Now that she was close to him she could make out his clothing better. It was made out of what seemed like deep blue water. It kept its shape, but it seemed to flow around him. His shirt was almost completely see thru and his pants were light enough to make out a slight outline of his legs. She couldn't help her self, she reached out and poked the fabric. He turned and smiled. "It was a gift. From my mother before she died."   
  
"I'm sorry." she said apologetically.   
  
"Don't be… I killed the bastard that did it." As he said this his voice wasn't his own. His face changed with a look of hate but only for a second then it was gone. She didn't notice this.   
  
"You killed? I thought punishment for killing in an elven kingdom was death?" he nodded but gently he pushed back his hair to show he didn't have pointed ears. He was a human. "You seemed so ….elven.   
  
"I'll take that as a complement, And I'm sure so does my teacher." She looked around to see who he was motioning to when he said teacher. But he quickly answered her. "The Trent we are sitting under took me in when I was young. She looked astonished.   
  
"You're a human raised by a Trent. That's so cool!!" she said this and her eyes got big, and Steven all of a sudden realized how cute she was. In fact it was almost unbearably cute. They sat their and talked for a while, and slowly they both faded off to sleep. Steven awoke somewhere in the night and looked down at his feet, The cat girl laid their curled up and purring while she slept. Steven smiled and rubbed his hand thru her hair. All of a sudden a loud explosion of an alarm sounded. It was the warning sign of the Trents to tell the village something was happening. This woke the cat girl up.  
  
"What was that?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"Trouble. We have to go to the elder shrine to find out." he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back. Surprised at how light she was.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked surprised.   
  
"I can get us there quicker." and with that he jumped into the Trents branches with the power of an elf, and jumped from tree to tree all the way to the rock built shrine of the elders. 


End file.
